Phantomhive Human Sacrifice
by wickedawesomeshadowhunter12
Summary: A songfic for the song Alice Human Sacrifice by Vocaloid. I don not own the song neither Ciel Phantomhive (only in my dreams), only the characters I made up in my twisted head.


Phantomhive Human Sacrifice

Song- Alice Human Sacrifice by: Vocaloid

The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade.

And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand.

As Ciel walked through the strange land he couldn't help but wonder how he got here. All he could remember was his butler, Sebastian, reading him a book to help him sleep and he woke up here. The scenery was quite odd. From the giant mushroom trees, the blue sky, and the pink cobblestone. Very odd indeed.

He seemed to walk for hours without seeing any sign of human life. Then as he continued to stroll he saw a woman in the distance. From what he could make out she was in a knee-length dress will frills on the bottom and at the ends of the short sleeves. There was a ribbon tied around the her waist making her appear very thin and on the front of the dress was an ace of spades. The whole outfit was monochrome. Instead of the blood stains blotting the dress, along with a glinting silver knife. He noticed that around her neck hanged a cross, as if she was a righteous killer.

Never hesitating to slay all within her way.

Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland.

The woman was walking across the path when another person came running in front of her, accidently bumping into her. The woman raised her knife and cut his head off. His head! The head of an innocent man that just happened to bump into her. I had the feeling that I should follow her but keep my distance. She was obviously either insane or extremely short tempered.

As I kept following her more people came into her way. And she killed everyone of them. Without any second thoughts she just killed them. I managed to see her eyes as she killed a few people. They were an intense shade of red. Not red like Sebastian's eyes. But red like a deep pool of blood. she has probably killed enough people to fill a pool with blood, seeing how easily she killed people.

Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line.

Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of sin.

If it were not for the murderous wake left behind.

No one would have suspected that she had ever been.

After what seemed like hours we reached the outskirts of a dark forest. It was foreboding and seemed to scream Death. The woman entered the forest without a care. She most likely saw it as an obstacle in her path as she traveled to her destination. We entered and everything turned various shades of black. The trees looked like jagged arms trying to reach out and grab you and take you hostage, just to drag you off and kill you. Needless to say I did not want to be there, but I wanted to see where this woman was going.

All of a sudden two men emerged in front of the woman. She tried to swing her knife at them but one of the men grabbed her arm and twisted it, breaking it with a sickening crack. The woman let out a whimper of pain but stayed quit. The other man held a cloth over her mouth, causing her to pass out. They then both picked her up and carried her away, leaving her knife on the ground. I ran over and picked up the knife and followed the men. I needed to see where they were going to. We traveled deeper into the forest until a clearing was reached with a noose and cage in the center. They throwed her into the cage and locked it. the woman came to and said "I demand you to tell me why I am here!" her voice was surprisingly strong since it was coming out such a scared face. The tallest man stepped forward, he had on black pants and a long trench coat with a hood that covered his face. "Alice Pettigrew you have committed more sin and murder than a demon would. For these crimes you are to be kept her to be punished for being the very embodiment of sin itself. No one will ever see you again."

That is when I ran away. Through the black forest I ran not caring where to, just away from there. I burst out of the forest and emerged into a beautiful area. With moss on the ground, a crystal clear stream, and smooth rocks you could sit on. But I couldn't take in the scenery properly. I just couldn't stop thinking about this Alice Pettigrew. I had a feeling no one would have known who she was if it wasn't for all the murder she caused.

The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond.

The broken echo of the lies within demented words.

After catching my breath I noticed a small man, looking much like myself, sitting on one of the smooth rocks. He had a very solemn look on his face, almost contempt. I walked over to him and just stared at him. He looked exactly like me except his eyes were a bright shade of yellow and he had a small diamond under his right eye. "You know it is not nice to stare." He sounded just like me too! "Oh, um, I'm sorry it's just that you look just like me." The man turned to face me and smiled. "You know you're going to die here. You're going to most likely be ripped apart by the Queen herself." I stood shocked. I come over to make semi-normal conversation and he tells me I am going to die. "What..what do you mean?" I stuttered. "I said you are going to die."

He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland.

Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed.

"Hey do you want to hear my song?" I stared dumbfounded at him. First he tells me of my death then he asks if I want to hear his song. I decided that I did, only because I was curious. "Ok sure. But first what is your name?" He smiled at me again. "My name is Alice Klove. I know Alice is a girls' name but my mom wanted it so I cannot argue." He then stood up and started to sing. The melody was very sweet and kind.

Then it turned twisted. It described gruesome deaths and torture. Tearing apart of limbs, ripping out of tongues, the ripping out of eyes. It was horrifying and twisted, but oddly mesmerizing. I couldn't stop listening. I could feel insanity creeping into my brain. His words were literally driving me crazy.

Deadly, yet so beautiful a voice just like a rose.

Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death.

Alice's voice was so sweet and pure. Yet the words coming with it were horrifying. His voice was like a rose, sweet and beautiful yet the words were the sharp thorns on the stem. Deadly yet beautiful.

Then he was cut off by a loud gunshot in the air. I to my right and saw a man with a gun in his hand. He had the eyes of a madman, dashing back and forward up and down. He then ran off into the forest without a word. I wondered if he was driven mad by his voice. Mad enough to kill him.

A single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed.

With twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his last breath.

I turned back to Alice to see him on the ground. On his white shirt a red rose of blood bloomed on his shirt. He breathed out the final note of his song and succumbed to death. He died with a twisted and mad grin on his face. Appropriate for a man as crazy as him I suppose.

The third Alice was an innocent young girl of club.

An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland.

A crack was heard to my right. I expected it to be that madman, coming back to shoot me too. But when I turned it was a young girl, no older than my age. She was about my height with a frail frame. Her face was round and innocent and her eyes were large, ice blue orbs. Her hair cascaded down her back in deep purple curls. She was wearing a very simple white dress with a club in the center, she also had on flat white shoes. She looked very...cute.

This girl moved toward me. Her moves were graceful and smooth. When she got to me she looked me in the eyes. The look on her face was sweet and confident. Since I arrived in this strange land she is the first person I have encountered that her presence calmed me.

She charmed the people in the land to her beck and call.

A peculiar country answering to each command.

So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen.

"Hello and who might you be?" she asked in a innocent voice. The voice intoxicated me mind and clouded my thoughts. "My name is Ciel." I responded. I had not planned on telling her but I felt that I needed to for some reason. "Ah I have been expecting to see you. I hadn't expected you to be with Mr. Dead Klove here but no matter I have found you. Sit down." I sat immediately without thought. I seemed to follow her every command without second thought. "So what is your name?" I inquired. "Oh how rude of me. My name is Alice Heart. I am the queen of this land."

"The queen?" Alice smiled. "Yes the queen. I know I look a little young to be queen but I am. My mother recently passed and I am now Queen Heart."

Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death.

Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream.

Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime.

I suddenly remembered what the Klove man said to me. He said the queen would rip me apart. "Klove said that you would kill me." I said blatantly. Suddenly her whole demeanor changed. Her eyes widened and she started to shake. She got his mad look in her eyes. "Don't believe him! You aren't the one who is going to die! I am!" Alice screamed, frightened. "What? I...I don't understand." I was very confused now. "I had a dream that after my mother died I was going to follow. My dreams are never wrong!" I wanted to calm her down. She was shaking violently now. Then suddenly she stopped. Her whole calm demeanor came back and she turned and smiled at me. "Sorry I can go crazy sometimes. Well good thing I'm kind or the regime wouldn't be mine. And after I worked so hard to gain it." And with that she got up and left. Odd girl.

And as this past two children walked in the woods.

Partaking in tea underneath the trees they'd never part.

I didn't want to be in the small oasis anymore and got up. I decided to go into the thin woods next to the stream. As I walked I was washed over with a calm sensation. So peaceful and beautiful. Suddenly two children walked in front of me, laughing. A boy and a girl. They looked very similar, like siblings. The girl was older for sure, maybe sixteen. she had sharp facial features but a killer smile. Her short brown hair went well with her cocoa brown eyes and lightly tanned. she had on a simple blue dress and lace up boots. Very casual. The boy next to her, presumably her brother, looked similar in facial features. He had the same sharp face but with green eyes and blonde hair, almost like my fiancé Elizabeth. He had on cloths similar to my gardener Finnian's. The girl was holding a picnic basket.

They noticed me and beckoned me with a wave to follow them. They made their way over to a tree with a large shadow and sat down. the girl set out some tea she pulled out from the basket. she looked up and once again beckoned me over. I came over and sat down looking at them curiously. The boy then turned around holding something, like a card.

They found an invitation to the queen.

It was the Ace of Hearts.

I took the card and opened it to find written in curly writing "You, Gilde and Sanna, are invited to a ball at the Queen of Hearts manor." The girl, Sonna I presume, took the card and read it. she then excitingly took her brother's hand and ran away with the card. Alice sent that, since it was the Ace of Hearts. Those kids would most likely die. Not my problem.

The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity.

Both were lost and could not find the boat where they began.

And so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly.

Out came another duo similar to the ones that just ran off moments ago. Except they looked very lost. The girl was the obvious elder and had black hair in pigtails, with a matching black dress and boots, her face was round and her eyes a dark almost black purple. Her brother looked the same except with black shorts and shirts instead of dress, and had hair like mine. They looked wet like they'd been in water, and recently too. They looked at me but seemed to not see me. Almost looking through me. They ran all over and I followed. They were reckless and erratic yet curious. A dangerous combination for sure.

A brother and sister running wild through Wonderland.

A stubborn elder sister.

A witty younger brother.

But they had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland.

They ran wildly and crazily. But yet they showed obvious character traits doing so. The sister was obviously very stubborn. She wouldn't go anyway unless she wanted to. The brother was very witty. Saying jokes, or so I assumed, for the sister although very stubborn would laugh wildly. They kept running and searching but never seemed to find what they needed. The sister finally dropped to the floor and looked at her brother. He looked back the same and I knew that look. They gave up.

They were never woken from their terrifying dream.

Forever they would wander this twisted fairytale.

"Bocchan!" I jumped awake and looked around. I was in my bedroom and was covered in sweat. Sebastian was leaning over me looking concerned. "Are you ok Bocchan?" "Yeah" then I laughed. "Yeah Sebastian. Just go to bed I will be fine."

"Of course. Goodnight then." and with that he left. I collapsed back onto my pillow. that was a weird nightmare or dream thing. But I knew it wasn't over. I lived those things in a different way. In a way I would never awake from a twisted fairytale. I turned over and looked at my side table. A copy of 'Alice in Wonderland' sat there. I threw the book across the room. "Tch. Never again will that be read to me while I sleep. Ever."


End file.
